<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you all have going on by Indilwen_Meldiriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019466">What you all have going on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indilwen_Meldiriel/pseuds/Indilwen_Meldiriel'>Indilwen_Meldiriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Caduceus Clay, Asexual Caduceus Clay, Character Study, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, just me rambling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indilwen_Meldiriel/pseuds/Indilwen_Meldiriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caduceus wasn't interested in romance himself, but watching everyone else figure it out was a lot of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What you all have going on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just me enjoying aroace Caduceus and his potential thoughts about the rest of the Nein's relationships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Are you just not . . . not</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Naaaw, not really.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Not into her? Or just not into . . . </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, not into anybody. I enjoy what you all have going on. That’s a lot of fun to watch.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The thing of it was, Caduceus wasn’t actually sure what everyone else had going on. But that was half the fun really.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Beau’s longing glances and admiration of Yasha, then Jester, then Yasha, then Yasha and Jester, then Yasha were a fun puzzle to sort out. Caduceus didn’t have personal experience with romance in general, let alone romancing more than one person at once. But Beau had time to figure herself out. And Jester had time to figure herself out. And the same for Yasha. Well, hopefully. One never really knows how much time they have left, do they?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Fjord wasn’t so much a puzzle as a possibility. Or a flower slowly blooming. He was also figuring himself out. Maybe if they ever got around to dealing with that Uka’toa individual he’d sleep better. But Fjord was already making more good choices, and Caduceus genuinely believed Fjord would be alright. That undead ex might continue to be a problem though. Fjord and Jester danced around each other quite a bit. Caduceus thought that relationship would work out a lot better.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Caleb. Caleb was a puzzle. Sort of. He had pride, even hubris, and possibly made some questionable decisions. Hey, at least murder wasn't always the first course of action. And Caleb did seem to be committed to preventing war even while dismantling an entire system. Caduceus could get on board with that. But Caleb’s affections were a little harder to work out. Sometimes he stared at Veth, and sometimes he stared at Jester. And whenever Eodwulf and Astrid came up the longing on his face was even more obvious. But he never acted on any of those feelings, not really. He made sure Veth could get back to her family, and that Jester could get back to her mother. He taught Veth spells and made all sorts of things to please Jester. But he never went further than that. Caduceus’ attention was a bit wrapped up in that flying city and this nonagon thing, but maybe Caleb needed some nudging like what he gave Yasha.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Oh, Yasha. There was a lot going on with Yasha. But she seemed to be healing, and Caduceus hadn’t needed to do much there. Yasha was on her own journey, but she was slowly opening up to everyone else. Especially Beau. And Yasha’s grin every time Beau showed off was amazing. Yeah, they’d be all right.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Veth, now. Veth was one of the most stable in the group, but also one of the most reckless. She loved her husband and son, and they loved her. And all of the Nein loved seeing the happy family together. But sometimes Veth stared at Caleb. And Veth was restless. She longed for home even as she longed to be anywhere else. Caduceus hoped that all worked out. Having more people involved was tricky, especially with kids. Although if Luc had a crush now he might understand a bit better? Caduceus wasn’t sure how crushes worked so he wasn’t sure if that would help or not. What even was a crush anyway? Oh, he knew what people said, but he wasn’t sure what it felt like.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And then there was Jester. Caduceus was a little less worried now that the whole Travelercon thing was over, but he still didn’t like that Artagan fellow. Everyone loved Jester, and Jester tended to love everyone back. But Caduceus wasn’t sure she knew how it all worked. Jester just genuinely liked people and wanted everyone to be happy. And she wasn’t at all shy about getting affection in return. Still, she had some weird ideas about romance. Even Caduceus knew real life wasn’t like it was in books. She was learning though. The hag, Travelercon, those dragons, everything had left a mark on her. But like everyone else in the Mighty Nein she was growing and changing. And everyone else dancing around her and each other gave her some idea of what real life was like. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Caduceus wasn’t interested in what everyone else had going on, but watching them was definitely fun.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>